Exotic White
by SenjaRizh
Summary: "Namanya Kiryuu Zero, anak Fakultas Hukum," Melalui kameranya, diam-diam Takamiya Kaito terpikat pada pemuda albino dengan manik lila tersebut. WARNING! Hits ShoAi/Yaoi. KaitoZero. Short-A.U. Don't like don't read!


**Exotic White**

 _By_ SenjaRizh

Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino

 **A/N:** _Story_ murni milik saya, tapi karakternya juga murni minjem. Sebenernya cerita ini punya chara aslinya sih, dan itu udah saya posting diblog dengan judul yang beda pula. Pengen aja buat yang versi V.K-nya yang pasti saya edit juga.

000000

"Namanya Kiryuu Zero, anak Fakultas Hukum,"

Kaito Takamiya mendengar namanya dari teman sekelas setelah satu bulan yang lalu dia tak sengaja merekam sosok itu dari mata lensa kamera miliknya.

Berawal dari sekadar memotret memang, namun setelah diamati begitu dalam, pemuda yang tertangkap lensa begitu menarik minat Kaito. Dan rasa itu semakin parah tiap hari. Di sela-sela waktu yang Kaito punya, dia selalu memandang wujudnya secara diam-diam dalam bidikan kamera mini S3400 Coolpix yang disakukan di tas selempang mini.

Setiap pemuda brunet itu meneliti dan memandang per detil pada sosoknya, penyakit takjub dan obsesif akan muncul. Tak jenuh bola mata mengamati tiap gestur diri objek, serta melalui lensa kamera yang ia bidikkan diam-diam. Walaupun hanya sebatas gambar hasil jepretan, pemuda berdarah seni selalu bisa menemukan titik rupawan sosoknya.

Jujur saja, Kaito harus berbangga diri atas kepiawaian bakat dalam mengabadikan wujudnya. Terutama sepasang mata yang beriris mutiara lavendel berpadu dengan surai platina. Benarkah itu semua alami? Benarkah itu bukan hasil kontak _lense_ dan pewarnaan rambut? Ia selalu mempertanyakan keganjilan tersebut pada benaknya. Dan sekarang lewat teman sebelah.

"Dia unik-," itu pendapat temannya, "—atau aneh ya?"

Kaito menyadari alisnya naik terheran. "Mengapa kau mengatakannya aneh?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kalau rambut hasil pewarnaan _sih_ , mungkin itu sudah umum. Tapi, semua anak fans _gerilya_ -nya mengatakan jika itu _pure color_. Jadi, mirip anak yang terkena sindrom albino, kan?" Temannya terkekeh dengan dahi berkerut menjabarkan pendapat, atau fakta?

Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hati, Kaito merasa kurang setuju akan pendapat yang menjurus pada kenyataan tersebut. Kalau memang seorang albino, lalu kenapa? Apa itu masalah yang sangat serius? Kalau memang dia terkena sindrom, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padanya mengapa dia masih bertahan dan berkeliaran di terik panas matahari yang akan membakar diri? Bukankah tiap penderita dilarang untuk melakukan itu?

Ahh~ kembali pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar akan pemuda yang penuh teka teki. Namun juga berhasil menggait atensi dirinya. Keinginan terdalam untul mengenali mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Tapi, ku akui dia memang eem~,apa namanya yaa—indah?" akunya tersipu malu, "ya, menurutku sih—"

"Apa kau pernah mendekatinya?" Kaito bertanya penasaran dengan raut datar. Berusaha mengorek informasi, dengan mimik wajah sebiasa mungkin tanpa perlu dicurigai temannya itu.

"Eh? Kalau itu _sih_ —yah, pernah memang," terangnya. Dengan canggung dia membeberkan. Tak memikirkan akan risiko jika sang teman karib nanti akan menyebarluaskan beritanya. "Tapi itu sulit." Tambahnya lagi menerawang. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak sang teman, namun pemuda bermarga Takamiya itu menebak-nebak mungkin saat-saat dia mencoba berkenalan dengan sosok itu.

"Mengapa sulit?" Kaito masih _ngeyel_. Terlalu _kepo_ untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita temannya yang masih berlabel _menggantung_.

"Ya—pokoknya sulit! Hei—kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba? Apa kau naksir juga padanya?"

 _Oh, God_! Temamnya kini berbalik menyerang dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dengan cepat dia pasang _poker face_ ketika mencoba beralasan untuknya.

"Mana mungkin! Kenal saja tidak." Teman berambut coklat gelap itu masih setia dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Kaito.

"Oh—ayolah! Aku bahkan tak kenal namanya jika kau tak memberitahuku barusan." Elak pemuda beriris hazel dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bertanya?" Kaito menatap malas temannya yang masih belum menyerah.

"Karena dia sangat asing," jawabnya jujur, _'tapi sangat memikat'_ tambah sang fotografer dalam hati. "Dan aku belum pernah menemui anak seperti itu." Sang teman hanya meng'oh'kan pendapat itu.

"Humm~ ku kira kau tertarik padanya." Kaito hampir mendengar nada kekecewaan dalam suara kecil di sampingnya. "Saranku saja ya, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya _deh_ ,"

' _Eh? Mengapa?'_

"Dia terlalu menutup diri." Jawabnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang brunet.

Pemuda tersebut tak sempat mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut dari teman seangkatan barusan ketika dia hanya menepuk pundaknya dan melarikan diri dari obrolan yang ia mulai. Meninggalkan Kaito dalam lubang ketidaktahuan akan pemuda bernama Kiryuu Zero tersebut.

Di samping itu, Kaito sedikit merasa menyesal setelah dia mendeklarasikan bahwa tak berminat pada sosoknya. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk kebodohan terbesar telah membohongi diri. _Bullshit_ jika pemuda hazel itu mengatakan tak tertarik padanya, kalau di dalam kamera saja, ia sudahlah banyak menyimpan foto sosok Zero dalam berbagai ekspresi. Itupun diambil tanpa seizin yang punya. Bisa kena royalti nanti jika ketahuan.

 _Hufh_ ~ kenapa Kaito malah seperti seorang _stalker_ , ya? Hampir saja dirinya menjedukkan kepala ke tembok sebelah atas sebutan barusan. _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Baik. Dia akui memang—dalam hati—kalau sosok itu rupawan _bak_ boneka porselen dari China yang dibalut kulit seputih salju. Sangat kontras sekali dengan warna pakaian yang setiap hari dikenakan. Selalu warna _dark_ yang ia tonjolkan. Dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin indah dibidikan seorang Kaito. Sungguh, bagaikan makhluk pahatan Tuhan yang sudah memikat pandangan di antara beribu kekurangannya.

Siang pukul setengah dua belas, Kaito berlari keluar dari kelas _Art_ _Design_ untuk menuju ke Gedung Fakultas Hukum, bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan kampus namun terletak limaratus meter dari gedungnya. Biasanya, di jam istirahat siang untuk mahasiswa kelas Hukum, sosok yang dikenali bermata lavendel itu akan menyibukkan diri di dalam ruang baca tersebut. Entah itu untuk membaca, menyalin catatan, atau yang pernah dia temui, dia akan menyembunyikan diri dipojok ruangan untuk terlelap meskipun hanya lima menit lamanya.

Setidaknya di sana dia akan terhindar dari gangguan pengunjung lainnya sehingga ia menyimpulkan jika sosok Zero itu bukan orang yang banyak bicara, menghindari keramaian dan menyukai ketenangan. Serta antisosial? Sepertinya kau perlu membuktikannya.

" _Zero itu manis, dia juga_ cute _kalau dilihat dari dekat,"_

Pernah salah satu yang mengaku fans sembunyi-sembunyinya berbisik dengan nada hampir menjerit di tengah hingar kantin dalam rangka penggosipan. Dua perempuan yang dia kenali dari fakultas hukum juga, saling berhadapan di kursi kantin dengan ditemani dua jus hijau kental itu sempat menarik paksa perhatiannya yang duduk di sebelah mereka. Namun, sayang ia tak tahu siapa objek yang saat itu sedang mereka bicarakan. Jadi, Kaito hanya mengabaikan kalimat selanjutnya yang masih setia masuk telinga kanan dengan sangat jelas.

"— _sayang dia sulit di dekati. Wajahnya terlalu galak, eh, bukan—apa ya nama lainnya,_ _mass-produced emo..."_

" _Uuhh~ pantas, meskipun punya penggemar rahasia dan menyukainya, sedikit sekali yang berani menyatakan perasaan tertarik padanya,"_

" _Dan itu termasuk kau, iyakan~?"_

" _Enak saja, kau juga sama!"_

Kaito mendengar mereka terkikik dengan wajah merona. Dasar, makhluk hawa kelebihan hormon. Pemuda rambut berantakan tersebut berpikir begitu karena menurutnya mereka benar-benar sudah menanggalkan kemaluan mereka di depan dengan suara embernya. Intinya, ia tak cocok disandingkan dengan makhluk penggosip hingga keinginan until menyegerakan kaki meninggalkan bangku. Sudah tak minat dengan topik yang diperbincangkan mereka.

Perpustakaan hampir dekat. Entah dia berjalan terlalu cepat atau karena benaknya yang dipenuhi dengan loncatan samar-samar ingatan dulu yang mulai melekat saat ini. Saat di mana dia semakin mempertanyakan eksistensi objek foto dalam hidupnya. Ah, mungkin sebagai penginspirasi? Atau semangat berambisi? Kaito sendiri sampai kusut menyambungkan pemikiran tersebut.

Akan tetapi, sekarang perasaannya itu sudahlah pasti. Rasa keingintahuan berlebih it sudahlah bisa ia luruskan. Ah, andai Kaito bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi dari para penggosip itu untuk bisa mengenal dekat sosok Kiryuu Zero.

Jadi, Kaito dulu—sudah Dan secara tak sengaja —pernah mendengar nama Kiryuu Zero sebelum dia memotret pemuda rupawan itu. Sungguh bodoh jika dirinya tak mendengar kelanjutan obrolan dadakan mereka sampai tamat.

Dan sekarang tanpa bekal ataupun pengetahuan akan kepribadian yang dimiliki sosok Zero, dia nekat ingin bertemu dirinya. Agrh~ semoga saja Kaito tak mempermalukan diri nanti ketika sudah bertekad untuk berkenalan dengan yang bersangkutan.

Tepat di depannya. Setelah dia memasuki kawasan berlabel _Library_ , sepasang iris mata menangkap sosok pemuda bermarga Kiryuu duduk di dekat jendela paling pojok dengan beberapa buku berjejer di mejanya. Dan lagi, dia duduk sendirian. Tadi, Sebelum Kaito masuk ruangan ini, ia sempatkan diri untuk mengecek daftar hadir. Hanya untuk memastikan jika nama Kiryuu Zero benar-benar ada di sana.

 _Huff~ Tarik nafas, keluarkan! Tarik nafas, keluarkan!_ Gugup rasanya mengingat apa yang akan dia katakan nanti kepada Zero. Degup jantung semakin menggema bersamaan dengan menipisnya jarak langkah itu ke arah meja.

Dengan pasti seperti debaran berambisinya, Kaito sampai dengan selamat dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang pemuda albino. Kebetulan meja di depan pemuda itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Wajah Zero tampak tak terganggu sedikitpun. Sibuk dengan yang ia kerjakan. Dan itu semakin membuat Kaito canggung. Gadis itu benar soal Zero. Dilihat dari dekat, dia semakin menawan. Ia tergugu terpaku. Seperti paku yang sudah tertanam dalam tembok. Suara hening tak terselamatkan.

Takamiya Kaito masih diam mengamati dan dia pun diam dengan membaca buku pinjamannya. Hanya detik jam ber'tek-tok-tek' lambat. Zero menyadari pemuda yang berada diseberang--atau di depannya?-- diam-diam memandangi. Hanya dipisahkan dengan meja kayu jati cukup untuk melirik bahwa sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu tak berniat mengerjakan tugas, membaca, ataupun meminjam buku ketika tak ditemukan buku apapun di meja sana.

Akhirnya Zero gerah. Sebal dengan raut masam menyoroti pemuda tak dikenal. Ia membuka suara duluan, risih juga diperhatikan diam-diam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda yang jelas sangat asing di bola matanya itu. Kaito mendengar suara bertekanan rendah itu. Pertama kali selama dia hidup di kawasan kampus, dia yang dikagumi berbicara dan menyapa.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau anak dari fakultas hukum?" nadanya datar. Namun emosi hampir mudah terpancing. Dan Kaito segera mengulurkan tangan kanan tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Bukan. Aku anak Fotografi. Namamu Kiryuu Zero, kan? Aku Kaito, Takamiya Kaito. Dan aku telah terjatuh pada labirin pesonamu. Aku tak peduli jika ini melanggar kodrat Tuhan. Tapi aku tak menyesal dan tak keberatan jika aku bisa memiliki ciptaan-nya ini. Meskipun kau dipahat dalam tubuh seorang lelaki sekalipun."

Kaito mendeklarasikan diri tanpa peduli bagaimana ekspresi yang dibuat pemuda salju tersebut. Biar sekarang dia merasakan lega terlebih dulu. Untuk diterima atau ditolak, silahkan ditanyakan pada waktu..

-0000-

Ummm.. Yap, ini pendek!! #dibuangkelaut

Jadi, adakah yang sudah membaca sampai sini? Berminat mereviu? Komen? Kritik? Saran? Saya dengan sangat mengharap ituu~ ()

eh, tapi terima kasih juga yang udah nyempetin baca lho~ Semoga saya bisa nambah celengan di fandom ini!!! (*.*)


End file.
